The Black Prom
The Black Prom, also known as The Night of the Prom, is a slang term for the massacre or carnage, that Carrie White committed against her school and, in some installments, against her town of Chamberlain in the Carrie films. It was here that Carrie White used her telekinetic powers to take revenge on her tormentors after having become the victim of a horrible humiliation and harassment, in which another boy named Thomas "Tommy" Ross, who invited her to the prom at the request of his girlfriend named Sue Snell as penance for her behavior towards Carrie White, died. The Ewen High School Prom (1974) Christine and Billy poured two buckets of what appeared to be blood onto the top of Carrie White's and Thomas "Tommy" Ross' head, while she and Ross were on stage for the Prom King and Queen crowning ceremony. Additionally the bucket fell on Ross' head, probably killing him. The students and the staff began to laugh after the bucket fell with more and more intensity, White ran from within the gym building, only to return moments later to witness the building erupt in flames. Many say that White was responsible for the fire and the deaths/fatalities that resulted. Afterward, an enormous amount of collateral damage struck the city. Power lines were cut and went out of control, electrocuting many of them like a catfish. The destruction met its head when both the school and a nearby gas station exploded, setting the town ablaze. Many fire hydrants were completely de-bolted from the ground, making it even more difficult to put out the fires. Among many deaths/casualties, the few, who survived, claimed that the image of a girl greatly resembling White was burned into their mind. These also include people, who never met Carrie White. Christine Hargensen and Billy Nolan died later in a surreal car crash into a strip club. Margaret White, Carrie's mother died of a heart attack in her house and White died out of blood loss caused by her mother's knife/dagger attack on her. Snell faces blame from some of the public who believe that she contributed to the disaster. 458 people died. The event hits America hard, even harder than the J.F.K. assassination and turned Chamberlain more and more into a ghost town because of the unwillingness of its inhabitants to rebuild it after what happened and whose only attraction becomes the ruins that this event caused. It also pushes scientists to take the theory of psychokinesis seriously. The Bates High School Prom (1976) During the crowning ceremony of Carrie White and Thomas "Tommy" Ross for prom king and queen, Tommy's girlfriend, a popular student named Susan "Sue" Snell, witnesses a rope leading to a bucket directly above Carrie's head and attempts to stop it from falling. Ms. Collins, the gym teacher, believes she is trying to disrupt the ceremony and throws her out of the prom. Moments later, a bucket of pigs' blood tied to the rope was dumped onto Carrie's head. Tommy, who was enraged and mad, was then hit by the falling bucket and knocked out, maybe even dead. Part of the student's body were disgusted, that someone would do this to her, but most of them of them also laughed. This leads to a hallucination inside Carrie's mind, that the students and teachers in general laughed at her misfortune and misery, and she began to cry aloud on the stage. After that Carrie focused once more on the onlookers, this time in a state of complete catatonia. All the doors then slammed shut and locked by themselves, while Sue and two other students, Billy and Christine, who were the people behind the prank, were out of the building. Later, a high pressure fire hose supposedly turned on by itself on and began spraying down several students and staff unlucky enough to be in its path. Norma Watson, who helped in the prank, was even knocked out cold and killed after the high-impact stream hit her face. Staff members trying to calm the student body down were electrocuted like a catfish and killed, and Miss Collins was chopped/sliced in half by a basketball score board like a cake. Scores of others were killed in the inferno that followed this tragic chain of events. About an hour into the fire, the two students, Billy Nolan and Christine Hargensen, were killed, when their car seemed to slide off of the road, flip over, and explode on its own, while they attempted to run Carrie down with Billy's car. The White residence, where Carrie and her mother resided, was found buried into the ground. They are both dead. 73 people died and Sue, as the sole survivor of the prom, suffers hallucinations and nightmares of Carrie as a result, which still continue twenty years later. The Ewen High School Prom (2002) A bucket of pigs' blood tied to a rope was poured onto the top of Carrie White's head, while she and Thomas "Tommy" Ross were on stage for the prom king and queen crowning ceremony. Then Tommy was killed, because Chris then let the emptied bucket fall to escape from being caught for what she did. It hits Tommy in the head and kills him, which Carrie registers. After the majority of the members of the student's body (and some of the staff) began to laugh, Carrie went into a shock-induced trance, as the student council president, Helen Shyres and Miss Desjarden attempted to help her off stage. As they do, a mysterious wave pushes them and the people there back. All of the gym doors are suddenly shut, as chairs and tables begin to fly in the air. Eventually, a fire is started and a drain filled with water is cracked open mysteriously and poured onto the floor. Desjarden helps several students to escape with their lives, and, upon noticing the falling stadium game sign, orders the remaining students to get off of the ground. Those who don't, die because of electrocution. According to Desjarden's story, she and Shyres noticed Carrie standing is a daze at all the events, and witnesses her leave calmly as the school falls apart behind her. Coincidentally, the entire town is stricken with disaster after the prom, too. It always occurs, when Carrie goes on her way home and the town is additionally set ablaze, when a nearby gas station randomly explodes. Desjarden, Snell, and several others remain the sole survivors. 241 people died and Carrie White's body was never found. The Ewen High School Prom (2013) Like the other adaptations, a bucket of pigs's blood was poured on Carrie White and Thomas "Tommy" Ross after they were voted prom king and queen. This time around, however, Carrie still had her sanity and tried to deal with what happened,when the ones behind the prank additionally played a video of Carrie's shower incident on the two large projector screens beside the stage, causing most of the members of the crowd to laugh at her misery. When Ms. Desjardin came forward to tell Carrie to come with her, Carrie suddenly puts out her hand and, simultaneously, Desjardin falls backwards, nearly breaking her waist bones. Tommy is then hit in the head by the falling bucket, killing him instantly as his skulls began to cracks like a mirrors, which saddens Carrie even more, and just then, she notices Billy Nolan's sunglasses above the stage, supposedly realizing that Christine and Billy were behind the prank all along and that everything was intentional. Several survivors state that they saw droplets of blood rising up in mid-air from her body, just before Carrie started to scream in anger, thus triggering her banshee-like scream, giving out a huge shock wave to the crowd, which may or may not have caused everything to be blown to the back of the gym. The doors were then shut and locked and people got trapped in there, as they get crushed, hit, electrocuted like a catfish, burned like a grilled red snapper, and killed in the gym. Several attempted to escape using the bleachers, but the bleachers closed at an alarming speed, crushing the student's legs, foots, and knees, possibly dismembering them, while others fell from the height. A miracle occurred, when Desjardin was then lifted up from the wet and electrocuted floor, where most of the students and also a teacher and the principal were electrocuted like a catfish and thrown aside onto the stage like a rag dolls and Carrie herself is levitated off of the ground and floats outside. Two students, Christine Hargensen and Billy Nolan, were later found dead and their corpses horribly disfigured in a burning car not far from the disaster. Carrie White and her mother disappeared, when their house sank to the ground and nothing was left of it. They are both presumed dead. Category:Carrie Category:Events Category:Events in Carrie